Don't Leave Me Lonely
by Belthazor's Angel
Summary: Set after the series finale. Andie and Dawson visit Pacey and Joey at their home but can the two couples move on from the past? Will going back to Capeside bring back more problems? Please Review this is my 1st Dawson's Creek fic!
1. Old Friends, New Lovers

**Don't Leave Me Lonely**

**Chapter 1 - Old Friends, New Lovers**

Andie pressed the doorbell outside the flat and waited impatiently. A few minutes later the door was opened and Pacey smiled at his visitor.

"McPhee!" he grinned showing his surprise. Joey appeared in the doorway behind Pacey and smiled enthusiastically at Andie.

"Andie, what are you doing here!" she asked as Pacey stood back to let her inside.

Andie followed Joey into the kitchen where the kettle was already boiling. Pacey took her bag from her and took it into the spare room. When he came back he saw that Andie and Joey were already sat on the sofa sipping their coffee and deep in conversation. Pacey picked up his mug of coffee and found a chair. He turned to face Andie who was explaining how she had come to find them here.

"I was really sorry that I missed the wedding so I thought I'd come to Capeside to see everyone but when I got there I couldn't find any of you so I went to see Mrs. Leery." Andie began her story again so that Pacey could hear it from the beginning.

Joey nodded and Andie continued.

"She told me that Dawson had got the break he wanted with Stephen Speilberg and that the two of you were living here. It was sad to see the place without Jen obviously but Amy seems to be so happy with Jack and Doug. It's good to see them finally happy too."

Andie paused to take a sip of coffee.

"I asked Mrs. Leery for your address and then I made my way over here."

"We're glad you came Andie." Joey smiled. "We've missed you."

Andie smiled. "I'm so happy to see you and that you're finally together." she stopped again before asking the next question."Do you see much of Dawson?"

Joey froze as the question was asked, Pacey saw and took over in answering the question.

"We haven't seen him since the wedding. It's been hard seeing that we live so far apart and he's so busy now." he said carefully.

Joey looked at him thankfully and quickly tried to change the topic.

"Do you see much of Audrey now Andie?"

Andie nodded. "Yeah she pops in quite frequently, she says she misses you guys and was really sad when she found out about Jen. She wanted to come to Capeside with me but she decided not to. Her fiancé is very ill at the moment."

Pacey and Joey looked at each other in surprise.

"Her fiancé!" Pacey exclaimed holding onto his coffee cup tightly. "Audrey!"

Andie smiled at them. "It's ironic isn't it. She doesn't seem the marrying type does she!"

"No you're right there. Is it anything serious, his illness?" Joey asked.

Andie shook her head "No, nothing serious. He got food poisoning when they were on holiday and she wanted to make sure that he was okay. She wants to come and see you sometime. Maybe have a reunion with Jack and Dawsons, if he can spare the time."

Joey was partly annoyed and partly sad that Andie had brought Dawson into the conversation once again. She felt as though Andie was testing her over her feelings for him and whether she made the right choice in her decision to be with Pacey.

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying here, just for a couple of nights?" Andie asked when no one spoke.

Pacey looked at Joey for confirmation, she nodded.

"Yeah it's fine stay as long as you need." he told her.

"Thank you." Andie replied.

Before anyone could say anything more the doorbell rang once more. The three old friends looked at each other for a second in slight puzzlement. Joey got up to answer it.

"It's probably just the postman with a pile of books for me." Joey laughed but she couldn't help thinking that it probably was someone else.

She turned the key in the lock and pulled it open.

"Dawson." she exclaimed not knowing whether she was happy or sad to see him.

* * *

I'd be really grateful for reviews, criticism - constructive and points and your ideas. I hope you enjoyed it...more soon! 


	2. Caught In A Moment

**Don't Leave Me Lonely**

**Chapter 2 - Caught In A Moment**

Dawson didn't feel so sure that this was a good idea anymore. After Andie had rang him from his parents house in Capeside he had been positive and excited about this reunion even if it would break his heart to see Joey with Pacey but all the same it would be a great experience. Seeing Joey standing in the door way looking the same as she always had, her beautiful golden brown hair frmaing her pretty face. He looked deep into her eyes and saw confusion and doubt staring back at him. Was he sure this was a good idea. No. That was the answer his head gave him but seeing Joey happy was enough and knowing that relaxed some of the pent up tension and worry inside of him.

Dawson realised that he hadn't responded to Joey's remark and that she hadn't taken her eyes off of him since his unexpected arrival.

"Hi." he said trying to get some other kind of repsonse from her.

"Hey," Joey replied. "Come in." she offered after some more seconds of awkward silence.

She led Dawson down the hallway into the lounge area where Pacey and Andie where busy catching up.

They both looked round as Joey and Dawson walked into the room.

Andie stood up and Pacey put down his empty mug on the table.

"Dawson!" she laughed. " I didn't think you'd be here by now!"

Joey couldn't help noticing how uncomfortable Pacey looked. He knew how Dawson felt about Joey and Joey wouldn't have been surprised if he was feeling a bit threatened and vulnerable. It was going to be a difficult situation for everyone. Joey could tell that already. It was going to be hard for her and Pacey to stick together now she thought. Dawson was her soul mate, she accepted that and so did Pacey but now he was here and so was Andie things could get confused so easily. One false move could put and end to their relationship which they had worked so hard at. She wondered how long Andie and Dawson would stay. Andie had only been there an hour and Dawson had only just arrived but part of her was wishing that they could go and leave her in peace. She felt no bitterness towards either of her friends but she knew that their presence was going to be difficult. All four of them in the same house could spell disaster.

Pacey tried not to be angry as he went into the kitchen to make Dawson a coffee. He was happy that both Andie and Dawson had both turned up of their own accord without even then decency to ask them whether it was okay with them. He couldn't tell whether Joey was happy about the situation or not. She looked pleased to see Andie but he didn't know how she felt about Dawson's arrival. Pacey wished he could be as good at disguising his emotions. It was so hard with Dawson, the two of them had been best friends and enemies so many times that he didn't know where they stood but he hoped that could get along for Jen's sake. Pacey wished Jen could've been with them now, she would've made light of the situation and brought them closer together. He really missed her and sometimes he couldn't believe that she was really gone. It was like a hole inside him and all of the others than could never be filled.

Andie observed Joey and Dawson's body language from her seat on the sofa and wondered if they had really made the right decision. They were soul mates and both of them knew it, this made Andie wonder about Joey's choice in Pacey. She wasn't just being biased because she still loved the guy she was genuinely puzzled by the whole arrangement. It seemed strange to her after all the group of them had been through that they had ended up in this way. She and Jack had always believed that Joey and Dawson would be together one day even when Jack was dating Joey. It had been a shock to her when Gale Leery had told her that Pacey and Joey were together she wondered how they had got together and if Dawson was really as fine with it as Mrs. Leery said he was.

Dawson sat down and gratefully took the steaming mug of coffee from Pacey as he came back into the room. No one said anything for a while, the atmosphere was subdued and Pacey was starting to feel even more uncomfortable and found it hard to make the situation more bearable. Pacey was used to being the clown and found it hard at times like this to make a joke, especially when things were as serious as they were now. The tension in the room was getting overwhelming and somebody had to say something before it was too late.

Suprisingly Dawson was the first person to break the silence, or to attempt to.

"Did you see Amy when you were in Capeside Andie?" he asked.

"Yeah I did, she seemed really happy. It was great to see her."

Silence followed for a few more minutes. Until Joey put her mug down noisily.

"Come on guys, what's happened to us? What would Jen say if she saw us like this?" she asked.

They all seemed to brighten for Jen's sake.

"You know what?" Pacey continued. "I think we should all go back to Capeside for the weekend. Maybe we'll feel more comfortable there."

No one disagreed with Pacey's idea so Andie and Dawson loaded their already packed bags into the boot of Pacey's car whilst Joey and Pacey threw some clothes into bags. They piled into the car and headed for the airport. The four of them were all silent as Pacey drove them towards the airport. Everyone had their own reservations and concerns about going back to Capeside, the place where so much had happened and where their lives together had began.


	3. Turn Back Time

**Don't Leave Me Lonely**

**Chapter 4 - Turn Back Time**

The four friends hailed a taxi from the airport and watched in silence as they began to become familiarised with the area that passed the windows. Dawson sat in the front and Pacey travelled between the two girls. He couldn't quite describe the feeling that he got from being so close to Andie. There was so much more chemistry between them than there was with him and Joey. Pacey sometimes wondered why she had chosen him over Dawson. On their last day in Capeside after Jen's death Joey had told him that she knew Dawson was her soul mate but she didn't want to end her relationship with him. Pacey was confused; why had she made the decision if she knew how much it would hurt Dawson? Pacey suddenly felt a pang of something in his stomach. Was it regret? Or was it guilt?

Andie fought hard to keep from smiling, everything seemed brighter and more hopeful here than it did in the hectic city life of New York. She was happy that she had brought Joey and Dawson back into each others lives again. Joey's choice had surprised Andie too. She had felt hollow when she found out, she still loved Pacey and she had always thought that Dawson and Joey would end up together. It was what all of them had believed since they were sixteen years old. Andie was looking forward to seeing Jack again, she was really happy for him and Doug and that Amy had a safe, happy home.

Capeside was beginning to appear on the sign posts. It was getting nearer and the car was filled with feelings of nostalgia mixed with hope. Dawson was out of the car before the taxi had even parked. The taxi stopped and the driver turned around waiting to be paid. Dawson pulled his wallet out of his smart jeans and handed a card over. Pacey, Andie and Joey were all grateful. The four pulled their belongings out of the car and walked along the road, around another bend and the Icehouse appeared in front of them. This brought back more emotional tension into the atmosphere. It brought back so many memories and for a moment all of them were reminiscing about happier times. Dawson remembered being there with Joey. Joey remembered her days there as a waitress when life had been a bit less complicated. Andie thought about Pacey and wished that they could re live the times when they were together. Pacey was thinking about Jen and whether she would be smiling down on them, laughing at how petty their love lives had become.

Pacey led the others into the Icehouse and instructed a waiter to put their bags in a safe place. The four sat down and looked through the menu. One of Pacey's waitresses came up and they all ordered. Joey looked sadly at the menu once more before handing it back in.Pacey had tried to keep the dishes similar to how they had been when Bessie owned it but this only made her longing for the past grow.

It had only just dawned on Joey that she was sat next to Dawson and she didn't remember that happening. Although she loved Dawson dearly she still felt uncomfortable around him after choosing Pacey instead of her 'soul mate'. This also meant that Andie and Pacey were sat together. Joey's nerves were already raw and she felt on edge about Dawson and Andie being there and being back in Capeside. Joey was secretly concerned about her and Pacey's relationship. It hadn't been like she had expected at all.

To ease the slight discomfort which was building up Andie began to talk about the past and they began to talk about their fondest memories of Jen. After they had eaten they decided to visit Grams at her house. Luckily Jack and Doug had brough Amy over to see her great grandmother at the same time. Grams made them all tea and they sat overlooking the creek and they all felt peace for a moment feeling as though Jen was protecting them.


	4. Another Place To Fall

**Don't Leave Me Lonely  
Chapter 4: Another Place To Fall**

After spending the afternoon with Grams, Jack, Doug and Amy the four headed off in their own directions. Pacey and Joey were going to stay with Bessie, Andie with her brother and Dawson back at his old house. It was a strange senstation for all of them, it was as if they were reliving their childhood in Capeside all over again. They said goodnight, no one knowing what they really wanted to say.

For the first time since they had got back together Joey found it impossible to sleep. Every night she usually drifted off to sleep in Pacey's arms but tonight she had broken away. Now she was pacing the room feeling trapped. Finally deciding she put a hooded top on over her pyjamas and crepy downstairs. She felt like a teen again, sneaking out of the house. Once outside Joey said over looking the still water. She rolled up her cotton pyjama bottom and plunged her feet into the creek. Only then did she notice the solitary boat floating on the water. The moon was reflecting onto the surface of the creek which meant she couldn't see the figure out until the boat rowed closer.

"Joey!" The voice came from the boat causing her to jump. The shock took her off balanced and she plunged further into the cool water. There was a flurry of bubbles and splashing as the boat came closer. The occupier reached down trying not to let his boat capsize into the water. He pulled her up by the hand but the action caused the boat to topple over pushing them both into the water. The boat's occupier fastened an arm around Joey's waist and used his other to pull them onto the dock.

"Dawson?" Joey breathed, he smiled silence settled in until Joey laughed.

"We should stop meeting like this!" Dawson laughed too, harder and harder.Both of them were soaking wet. Without thinking about the consequences Dawson pulled Joey into a lingering kiss, but after a few seconds she pulled back.

"Ssh." Dawson whispered as she opened her mouth to protest. "No one can see us here."

Joey knew that didn't make it right but it was enough for that second. They sat looking at each other for a while and then Joey pulled Dawson into a hug.

"This is so wrong." Joey whispered in his ear.

"I know." Dawson replied, he kissed her again.

Dawson had been wrong. Pacey watched feeling sick to the stomach as his girlfried kissed another man. Joey was there seeming not to care that she was cheating on him, or crushing someone. Pacey hated watching but part of him wanted to see if Joey finally came to her senses. Clearly she had not as the kisses became longer and more passionate. Pacey walked away from the window in disgust. He didn't care that it was still the middle of the night at all. He slipped out of the back dor and to the house where Jack and his brother lived. He knocked on the back door not wanting to wake anyone else up, especially Amy. He heard some shuffling and movement and then a groggy looking Andie McPhee opened the door.

"Pacey?" she asked.

"Hey."

"I won't ask why you're here. Coffee?"

"Please." Pacey was grateful for how easily Andie understood him.

They talked for hours over coffee after coffee and some chocolate cookies that Andie had found. Eventually Pacey found himself spilling all the about what he had seen between Joey and Dawson.

"Sometimes I wonder why she chose me at all."

"Pacey, you're a great guy. Don't put yourself down." Andie replied.

"I can't help it, McPhee." Pacey said quietly.

" I know, let's talk about something else yeah?"

"Please."

Joey felt awful that morning in more ways than one. She and Dawson had ended up sleeping on the dock and were woken at first light. She was cold, her head pounded and her conscience growled at her. She crept back into Bessie's house, praying that Pacey was still asleep. Her guilt turned to anger as she saw their bed was empty.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated this for ages but I'm back and I promise to update as frequently as I can now! Thanks for all the reviews support, it means a lot to me! Please review, I'll return the favour!

Thanks, luv ya.


End file.
